Birdo
Birdo is a recurring character in the Mario series. She first appeared in Doki Doki Panic, a Japanese game featuring Birdo as the first boss. After its release in Japan, Nintendo of America remade it, featuring Mario characters, but kept the enemies and bosses the same. This remake was known to be Super Mario Bros. 2. Birdo later appeared in many Mario spin-offs like Mario Tennis and Mario Golf as well as Mario Kart: Double Dash. She is voiced by Samantha Kelly. Appearances For the SNES, Birdo appeared in Super Mario All-Stars as a boss, Wario's Woods as Toad's helper, and Super Mario RPG as a boss. For the Nintendo 64, Birdo was in Mario Tennis as Yoshi's partner, and Mario Golf as Yoshi's partner again. Birdo appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee for the GameCube as a cameo, Mario Superstar Baseball and Super Mario Strikers as Yoshi's teammate, Mario Kart: Double Dash!! as Yoshi's partner, and Mario Party 7 as an unlockable character. Birdo can be unlocked in the game by purchasing her in the Duty-Free Shop. For the Wii, Birdo was in Mario Party 8, Mario Strikers Charged as Yoshi's teammate, Mario Kart Wii as an unlockable character, and Mario Super Sluggers. In The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, King Koopa's main weapon usually has Birdo as part of its name. Mario Party series ''Mario Party 7 Birdo becomes playable for the first time in the Mario Party Series, as an unlockable character in ''Mario Party 7. She will become playable when she is purchased at the Duty Free Shop for 1,000 mileage points. Birdo is one of the two new characters, along with Dry Bones. In the Mario Party Installments, Birdo's emblem is her red bow. Also, she always wears a very elegant diamond ring on her finger, when Birdo gets a star she shows off this ring during one of her poses. Her default partner is Yoshi on the Team Mode''and they both are the only characters who could use the special item:Egg Orb; It's effect is that as the player went take their turn, they suck up (or eat if Yoshi) any Character Spaces that they crossed. When their turn was done, the spaces were turned into orbs that she could use. It have the same as her counterpart, Yoshi's Egg Orb, differing only in that they are covered in pink spots. Mario Party 8 Birdo and her friends are invited to the Star Carnival, where she appears as a playable character from the start. This is her second Mario Party game, and her default partner is Yoshi. When Birdo emerges victorious from the Star Battle, she is crowned the ''Superstar and wins a year's worth of candy. Also, she appears in the group picture, this is the first Mario Party game in which Birdo is not included on the box-art. Gender refers to Birdo as being male, and only thinking he is female.]] Birdo's gender has been fluctuated over the time. According to the North American instruction manual of Super Mario Bros. 2: "Birdo thinks he is a girl and likes to be called Birdetta.". However, later versions of Super Mario Bros. 2 make no mention in either the manual or the video game itself. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Birdo's trophy description describes the character as "indeterminate gender", and uses the pronoun "it" rather than gender-specific pronouns such as "he" or "she". However, several other sources refer to her as a girl. The confusion surrounding Birdo's gender has also been addressed in a light-hearted matter, such as when Popple pauses before settling on calling Birdo a "dame" in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. In Super Mario Advance though, the Birdos in that game had female voices. Currently, it is strongly implied that Birdo is female, but it has not been officially confirmed yet. Trivia *The band Horse The Band have a song dedicated to Birdo. Gallery Image:BirdoSMB2.jpg|Birdo from Super Mario Bros. 2 emblème birdo.png|Birdo's emblem MarioSuperStarbaseball.jpg|Birdo in Mario Superstar Baseball MKDDBirdo.jpg|Birdo with Yoshi in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! MKWiiBrido.jpg|Birdo from Mario Kart Wii es:Birdo Category:Characters Category:Characters in the yoshi series Category:Characters in the yoshi series Category:Females